Amor Clandestino
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: "Clandestino, eterno amor. Me duele no gritar tu nombre en toda libertad. Bajo sospecha hay que callar." Un amor que no podía ser, pero que un amor sea imposible...no significa que no se pueda intentar. "Es un secreto, y nadie debe saberlo..."  FC Leels!


**DISCLAIMER: TD no me pertenece, y la canción homónima de Maná tampoco. Les recomiendo oírla, es muy linda :B**

"Amor Clandestino"

31 de Agosto de 1995

15:04 hs

— Yo te amo más —le contestó Gwen, al oído—. Mucho más.  
>— Si tú lo dices…<p>

Trent se tomó un minuto para recorrerla con la vista. Era tan bella, tan perfecta, tan magnífica y sonriente…y no era suya.  
>Le corrió un mechón negro de la cara y la vio a los ojos. La tenía tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración sobre su pecho, juntos. Dos corazones latiendo al mismo compás. Pero ella estaba muy lejos de él ahora.<br>Gwen supo leer la melancolía en los tristes ojos verdes de Trent. Acarició su mejilla y le dijo:

— Si esa noche no me hubiera emborrachado y no hubiera firmado ese estúpido papel en mi estado de inconsciencia, hoy no dudaría ni un segundo en quedarme junto a ti.  
>— Lo sé —asintió su amante con desánimo, mirando la nada a su costado derecho. La escena que hace segundos era un mar de felicidad y de demostraciones de profundo y puro amor se derrumbó y pasó a convertirse en el panorama de dos jóvenes abrazados, con tristes miradas perdidas y pensativas. El sol de las tres de la tarde se colaba por la persiana cerrada e iluminaba las lágrimas en el rostro pálido de Gwen. Percatándose de esto, el muchacho las borró de su cara pasando su dedo por las suaves mejillas de "su muñeca de porcelana", como la solía llamar cariñosamente él.<br>— Quisiera que John no existiera —confesó ella.  
>— Yo también —secundó Trent, acariciando con su mano la cabellera de su amada—. No lo traigas a este momento. Somos sólo los dos —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa en un estúpido y vano intento de despejar la tristeza de Gwen.<p>

Ella sólo pudo responderle con un beso.  
>Como de costumbre se levantaron, se vistieron y se despidieron en la puerta. Mirándose a los ojos e imaginando la vida que pudieron tener. Él sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y rozó el pulgar sobre su mejilla, contemplándola, y la hundió en su pecho. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, no queriendo soltarse de él, sin querer despegarse…pero había que hacerlo. De cualquier modo lo volvería a ver mañana, y al día siguiente, y al siguiente…Trent se despidió de ella con un suave beso. Sus labios se despegaron con lentitud y antes de que ella cruzara la puerta, se miraron una vez más a los ojos, el reflejo de ambos en la mirada del otro.<br>Este es el lugar donde ambos debían estar. ¿Por qué se veían obligados a hacer a un lado sus sueños? Gwen no quería despertar de esa "realidad irreal"…quería permanecer allí. Donde quería quedarse para siempre; al lado de Trent, el hombre que ama y que sabe él a ella también. La persona que más la cuida en todo el mundo, la que la hace sentir mejor con sólo una mirada o un abrazo.  
>Luego de que la puerta del departamento se cerrara, Gwen suspiró y, resignada, se entregó nuevamente a la vida que ese minúsculo error en el pasado le fue construyendo.<br>Cruzó la calle, triste, pensativa. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente: debía pasar por la carnicería y comprar pollo para hacerle la cena a John, llamar al mecánico para averiguar si el auto estaba listo, limpiar la casa antes de que su marido llegara del banco…muchas cosas. Era demasiado para una muchacha de dieciocho años, pero el haberse casado accidentalmente con el que era su novio hace siete meses la había atado a esta vida de ama de casa. Sus necesidades pasaron inmediatamente a segundo plano, y la rutina de verse las caras malhumoradas todos los días había extinguido el escaso "cariño" (ni siquiera amor) mutuo que solían tenerse. Fuera del departamento de Trent, la vida de Gwen volvía a tornarse gris, monótona, triste.  
>De la joven artista soñadora no queda más que una lavaplatos. Le habían ofrecido una media beca para estudiar artes en un prestigioso instituto, para obtener su profesorado. El sueño que guardó por tanto tiempo…y ahora un hombre la imposibilitaba a alcanzar ese antiguo deseo. Se resignó a él. Se rindió.<br>Y tan ocupada estaba, sufriendo sus penas, que no vio venir el auto que la atropelló.

16:51 hs.

— Está en el hospital Jonathan Wilbur, señorita. Alguien llamó a la ambulancia, y así es como llegó aquí —le explicó amablemente un médico de mediana edad, cuando ella se despertó acostada en una camilla en la sala de urgencias.  
>— Pero, ¿estoy bien? —preguntó desconcertada, revisando su cuerpo al tocarse.<br>— Todo está en orden, salvo unas costillas rotas —le explicó el médico, observando una placa con detenimiento, frunciendo las cejas—. Nada grave. Y no tiene que preocuparse en absoluto por su bebé; milagrosamente está sano y salvo.

Gwen se quedó inmóvil un segundo.  
>¿Él había dicho…?<p>

— ¿…Bebé? —volvió a preguntar, sorprendida—. ¿Qué?  
>— Ya le dije que no hay nada que temer —le explicó el médico de manera calma, creyendo que su paciente temía por la vida de su hijo—. Hicimos algunas ecografías y todas indican que no se hizo daño.<br>— Debe…seguro hay un error —dijo ella, riendo nerviosa—. Yo no estoy embarazada.

El hombre, al oír esto, despegó sus ojos de las placas que analizaba con detenimiento y la miró inexpresivamente. Sin mediar más palabra desapareció tras una puerta blanca enfrente de la camilla de Gwen, dejándola sola y bastante atemorizada.  
>"Seguro se confundieron", se convencía a sí misma, refugiándose de lo que creyó haber escuchado. "Seguro oí mal por algo del accidente".<br>Instantes después el doctor reapareció con algunos papeles en la mano. Se sentó al lado de la camilla de Gwen. Ella no quería mirar ni oír nada…

— Llevas más de un mes y medio —le indicó él, un poco serio, mostrándole una imagen producto de una resonancia—, y éstas son las pruebas.

Gwen las tomó entre sus manos y las miró, con los ojos más que abiertos. Eran reales y ella sí estaba despierta.  
>¿Cómo es que nunca antes sintió "algo"? Ahora que lo sabía, después de comprobar que los papeles eran de fuente verídica y parecían tener sentido, recordó que últimamente había tenido algunos mareos y que los había asociado al estrés de la vida matrimonial. Lo mismo con "la indigestión por la cena" de la noche en que vomitó bastante fuerte. Con que no eran tales.<br>Y después de analizar eso y otras cosas más…cayó en su cabeza como la bomba atómica en Hiroshima; la devastó y generó preocupación en su cabeza desordenada…  
>¿Quién demonios era el padre?<p>

La respuesta, para ella, estaba más que clara. Las cosas con John "en ese sentido" no iban bien y hacía más de cinco meses que no hacían el amor. En cambio…hace tres meses que se reencontró con Trent. Y van haciéndolo diario desde entonces, prácticamente.  
>El saber quién era el padre alivió un poco la caída de la noticia. Pero seguía siendo gravísimo, la asustaba, suscitaba preguntas en su mente: ¿y cómo decírselo a John? Era difícil de ocultárselo… ¿qué iba a pasar cuando, con el transcurso de los meses, tuviera una barriga enorme? No es fácil de disimular. De hecho, es imposible; y un hombre tan inteligente y desconfiado como él lo adivinaría de inmediato sacando las cuentas.<br>¿Confiar en la suerte? No. Si John se enteraba, su amorío con Trent estaba frito, igual que ella.  
>Cuando le preguntaron a quién podían llamar para que la fueran a buscar, ella sólo pudo pensar en una sola persona y en nadie más.<br>Él estuvo de inmediato en el hospital. El hecho de que "Gwen" y "accidente" estuvieran en la misma oración lo ponía nervioso, lo preocupaba y hacía que manejar su auto se le complicara más aún. Si algo le pasara, si ella estaba mal, no podría resistirlo. No quiso imaginarse lo peor y aún así lo hizo, y el tránsito lento de las calles de Allentown lo enloqueció aún más.  
>Entró al edificio corriendo, ni siquiera cerró su auto con llave. Detrás de él dejó las puertas de vidrio haciendo ruido y zamarreándose de un lado al otro, y se acercó exhausto al escritorio donde una señora le indicó "en la habitación 64, arriba a la derecha" cuando él preguntó por Gwen Myers. Corrió más, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez y haciendo ruido en los escalones con sus suelas, y buscó el número sesenta y cuatro. Todas las puertas de las habitaciones de ese pasillo altamente iluminado y casi vacío, blanco y con un alto olor a medicamentos, estaban abiertas y a través de ellas podía ver a los internados, en estado casi deplorable. Sólo lo desesperó más el saber en qué condiciones estaban las personas que estaban en el mismo piso que Gwen; tal vez ella estaría peor. En una habitación un sujeto tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, cubierta; en otra, unos doctores empujaban una camilla con una anciana respirando muy agitadamente que casi se tropieza con él. Y así.<br>Puerta sesenta, puerta sesenta y uno…sesenta y tres, aquí.  
>Y se alivió al ver que Gwen lucía completamente normal, sólo…algo asustada. Y era entendible. No sabía qué le había pasado, pero por esa pequeña lastimadura en la frente que ni siquiera sangra y que apenas se nota, debió de haber sido algo catastróficamente horrible y que podría haber acabado fácilmente con su vida. Seguro un camión se le vino encima, o tal vez siete ladrones y diez, no; veinte policías estaban baleándose y justo ella se atravesó por entre medio…estas y otras estúpidas y locas teorías se formaban en la mente de Trent, que corrió en busca de su chica y la abrazó fuerte. Ella no pareció reaccionar a dicho gesto de desesperación y afecto, porque seguía con la mirada perturbada y perdida en el espacio.<p>

— Gwenny —la llamó—, Gwenny, ¿me escuchas?  
>— Te escucho perfectamente Trent, no me grites en el oído —le pidió ella, frunciendo el ceño, aún con la mirada al frente, y presionando sus dedos contra su frente en señal de dolor. Luego lo miró a él. La voz con la que le había hablado parecía muy relajada y tranquila a pesar del contexto de la situación (accidente, hospital, tragedia casi mortal e irreversible que podría haber terminado peor, según Trent y su sobre protectora estupidez) —. Estoy bien, deberían internarte a ti por loco.<br>— Ya me calmo, está bien…pero ¿qué te paso?  
>— No es nada malo. Un auto me atropelló al salir de tu casa. Igualmente eso no es lo más importante ahora. ¿Te lo dijeron?<br>—…sí.

Gwen suspiró. En parte le sacaban un peso de encima porque tenía miedo de tener que ser ella quien le diera la "buena nueva", pero por otra, también le habría gustado ver la expresión en su cara cuando se lo dijera.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó, con tristeza.  
>— Pues, no lo sé. Podemos ir a tu casa en vez de que tú vengas a la mía, y también harás reposo y eso…te ayudaré, estaré contigo hasta que me digas que me vaya.<br>— No necesitas hacerlo, Trent, de verdad. Pero… ¿cómo se lo decimos a John? Bueno, cómo se lo digo yo.  
>— Y, miente, supongo. Puedes decir que te accidentaste al salir de otro lugar que no sea mi departamento, no es tan difícil.<br>— ¡Pero es más complicado que eso! ¿Y con qué cara quieres que le explique que el engendro dentro de mí es de otro?

Trent frunció el ceño, confundido. Gwen supo al instante que los dos definitivamente no estaban hablando de lo mismo…y que nadie le había contado a Trent de su hijo.

— No estoy hablando del accidente, Trent…—le aclaró ella.  
>— ¿Huh? ¿Y entonces de qué?<p>

Suspiró, era hora de contarle.

— El doctor me revisó y me dijo que nuestro bebé está totalmente a salvo…parece que llevo más de un mes y medio. Y no creo que John sea el padre.

Ahora las piezas iban encajando para el chico, quien pasó de un ceño fruncido a unos ojos totalmente abiertos.

— ¿Tú…?

Gwen asintió cabizbaja, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

24 de Septiembre de 1995

20:45 hs

"_Querido Trent:_

_ Hola, cómo estás. Te extraño demasiado y espero que tú a mí también…en parte, sé que sí. Tenerte lejos ha sido difícil este mes, no he tenido a nadie en quien contar y me siento muy sola. Es obvio que John no pone nada de entusiasmo en nuestra relación y recurro a tomar el riesgo de enviarte una carta para saber de ti, para saber qué es lo que estás haciendo, cómo te va…si estás pensando en mí. Quiero que vuelvas pronto, pero sé que tengo que esperar. Y lo haré. Y cuando estés de regreso, yo te estaré esperando con los brazos más que abiertos.  
>Sí, sí, lo sé, quieres saber del bebé. No tengo idea de qué está pasando ahí dentro, pero, sea lo que sea, no siento nada todavía y sigo plana como una bandeja. Pero estoy segura de que esa cosa sigue viva; mi hermana me llevó al obstetra ayer a escondidas de John y me hicieron esa cosa con ese líquido viscoso…como sea, parece que estoy de dos meses y medio ya. También tengo muchos típicos antojos últimamente.<br>Pero más antojos tengo de ti, y de tus abrazos. Me encantaría que pudieras estar aquí para ponerle algo de color a mi vida con tus palabras de ánimo; y que no te hubieras ido…pero sé que es lo que tenías que hacer. Por favor no te sientas mal por haberme dejado aquí, quiero que sigas tu camino, está perfecto.  
>Sé fuerte y vuelve pronto. Te estoy esperando y mantendré mi promesa de "no hacer ninguna estupidez", lo prometo.<em>

_Te amo,_

_ Gwenny"_

Trent sostuvo la carta entre sus manos por un segundo más, pensando en ella. También la extrañaba y la pensaba en cada momento del día. Cualquier cosa que viera le hacía recordarla: los destellos de luz del sol entrando por la persiana a la madrugada, a sus brillantes ojos miel; el susurro de las plantas por la noche, a la brisa recorriendo su lacio cabello…  
>En el rol de sadomasoquista se torturaba diariamente en su mente, regañándose. "La abandonaste. La dejaste a merced de ese imbécil, debías quedarte allí para defenderla", pensaba, y esas frases permanecían en su pensamiento por las noches como si de cicatrices en la piel se trataran.<br>No podía sacarla de su mente. Ni podía evitar que el embrujo de su recuerdo hiciera efecto en él quitándole el sueño y el hambre. Tenerla en ese portarretrato en su mesa de luz era la única manera de verla que tenía, pero también le resultaba dañino. Dulcemente dañino. No quería dejar de sufrir viéndola y pensando en ella.  
>Pero Gwen le había insistido en que fuera a la universidad, que no dejara sus sueños y proyectos atrás por ese accidente. "No quería atarlo". A Trent le costó mucho convencerse de esto… ¿dejarla? ¿Sola? ¿Y en ese estado? No podía…no era de caballero. Y menos siendo el padre de esa criatura, no, tenía que volver…pero ella lo empujaba a seguir adelante. "No, Trent, por favor. Ve a estudiar, no te quedes…yo estaré bien", le había prometido. "Para mí, estudiar…es un sueño ya muy lejano. Y no dejaré que desperdicies esta oportunidad. Te prometo que estaré bien".<br>Pero Trent sabía bien, bien en el fondo, que Gwenny no estaba segura allí. No sin él a su lado para defenderla. Después de todo nunca había confiado en John; desde la preparatoria ha sido siempre el mismo cretino.  
>Le perforaba el corazón el siquiera pensar en los kilómetros y kilómetros que los separaban. Quería destruirlos, acortarlos, suprimirlos. No era tan fácil; y, sumado a los problemas que tenían, esos kilómetros parecían centenares de millas.<br>¿Qué sería de ella cuando el invierno y el frío llegaran, y tuviera una barriga enorme; qué iba a ser de John cuando se enterase? ¿Qué iba a ser de los dos? No ellos dos; sino Gwen y él, Trent. ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresara a casa este año? La vida, la vida cruel.  
>Apartó la carta del escritorio, la dobló con delicadeza y la volvió a meter en el sobre que rezaba "Universidad George Washington, Seattle, Washington, USA; Trent Dubbening, 20 de Septiembre de 1995" de un lado, y del otro, con la misma delicada caligrafía de mujer y propia de Gwenny, "Gwen Myers, Allentown, Pennsylvania, USA". Abrió un cajón en su escritorio y la guardó, entre tantas otras cartas las cuales lucían todas iguales a excepción de un detalle que Trent conocía tremendamente bien; depende la estación que fuera en el momento, el sobre tendría determinado color. Justo ahora, que era veinte de Septiembre (el momento en el que la envió; pues al día siguiente ya sería otoño, y Trent la recibió un veinticuatro), el color era amarillo. Trent supuso que el amarillo le recordaría a la arena de las playas, al amarillo de la luz del sol, a las sandalias que usaba cuando hace mucho calor, todas cosas referidas al verano. La próxima carta debía estar en un sobre marrón siena, y las de invierno en un celeste hielo tan pálido que podría ser blanco; y las de primavera de color verde oliva, algunas con varias ramitas dibujadas en los bordes. De vez en cuando Gwen metía una flor aplastada dentro del sobre, ese era signo de que fue un buen día para ella. Le encantaba la manera en que dibujaba smileys y cosas raras en los bordes de los papeles lo divertía, y lo hacía extrañarla, le recordaba a las "estupideces" que decía a cada rato, las malas bromas, el tipo de cosas que lo hacían sonreír a él también.<br>Luego de quedarse viendo el cajón repleto de alegres colores que ni muertos combinaban entre sí, lo cerró, y volvió a tomar la regla y el lápiz. Subrayó unas tantas cosas sobre en un libro.  
>Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitírselo. ¿Llorar, para qué, si todo estaba bien? Él estaba formando un futuro académico y quizá, al terminar, Gwen pudiera divorciarse de John y llevarse al niño con ellos. Era una posibilidad. Todo estaba bien; tenía que convencerse de ello, todo estaba perfectamente bien. Faltaba una semana para un examen y tenía que concentrarse. Enfocarse.<br>Gwenny estaba bien, él estaba bien, el bebé estaba bien; nada más importaba.  
>Sin embargo no pudo contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que corrieron por su cara y cayeron en la hoja, pequeñas pintitas que la humedecieron poco a poco.<br>Iba a tener un hijo a los dieciocho años, con su novia de la misma edad, casada con un tipo tres años mayor que solía molestarlo en preparatoria y tenía una vida acomodada por ser hijo de un banquero.  
>Al menos tenía eso. Gwen iba a estar bien. Iba a estar perfectamente bien con lo relacionado al dinero, el recién llegado no iba a traerle ninguna complicación al respecto.<br>Iba a ser criado como un niño bien, educado en algún instituto prestigioso, rodeado de niños que ni por asomo jugarían fuera de su habitación. Tal vez John lo inscribiría en cientos de actividades extracurriculares como algún deporte, aprender a tocar algún instrumento, cosas así. El pobre niño quedaría agotado y estresado, sin diversión, lleno de presiones.  
>Crecería para convertirse en un apuesto joven, bellísimo, de esos adonis de la alta clase vestidos de Lacoste y Calvin Klein, siempre perfumados, siempre perfectamente arreglados hasta para ir a desayunar. Probablemente le darían todos los gustos. Y por sus altas notas e infinito legajo de actividades, seguro lo admitirían en Oxford, Harvard, universidades así. Quién sabe qué carrera elegiría.<br>Quizá John lo obligara a seguir la tradición familiar y unirse a la fría vida del trabajo en el banco.  
>Habría muchas cosas que él se perdería. Demasiadas. Se perdería toda una vida a su lado, tal vez se le permitiría ser "el tío Trent" y le tocaría verlo los fines de semana, hablando de su papá, mientras él lo miraría con envidia.<br>Envidia de John. Envidia por habérsele adelantado con Gwen, y por haberle quitado la vida que por derecho natural era suya.  
>Una vida con su hijo. Demonios, iba a ser padre y no tenía ni siquiera veinte años.<br>Uno pensaría que un joven de su edad se alegraría al saber que no será él quien tuviera que responsabilizarse. Pero por algún motivo, a Trent no le gustaba nada la idea de estar separado de su novia y de su primogénito. O primogénita. Lo que fuera. Era suyo, le pertenecía; pero no podía hacerle eso a Gwen. De por sí la situación era bastante difícil para ella. No podía añadirle más presión que cargar sobre su espalda.  
>Siguió así estudiando. Algo le decía que no iba a poder pensar claramente el resto de la noche.<p>

27 de Septiembre de 1995

23:34 hs

"_Mi hermosísima Gwenny:_

_ Te amo y te necesito conmigo.  
>Urgentemente. Supongo que podré verte en las vacaciones de Navidad, ¿verdad? Iré a Allentown de visita, e iré a verte también como no podía ser de otra manera. Te extraño enormemente. En este momento desearía reemplazar todos los libros de texto que me rodean y me tienen tan agotado por tus sonrisas, tu voz, tu mirada. Conservo tu foto junto a mi escritorio, lo cual me da fuerzas para continuar estudiando esta tonta teoría de la música. Lo que yo quiero es tocar; tocar, y enseñar, y más; pero esto de estudiar incluso la historia de la música...es estúpido y me tiene la cabeza llena. Pero no lo suficientemente llena para no dejarme pensar en ti.<br>¿Qué más puedo decirte? Llueve afuera, y me recuerda a ti. ¿Por qué? Además de que eres hermosa como una lluvia de otoño en una tarde cálida, delicada como cada gota de lluvia que cae en mi ventana y fresca como el agua, me evoca a una vieja anécdota que creo nunca tuve el valor de contarte, y que luego tal vez la olvidé. Pero estar lejos de ti tanto tiempo trajo ese dulce recuerdo de nuevo a mi cabeza.  
>Era un día de colegio común y corriente, nosotros comenzábamos nuestra escuela secundaria y habíamos hecho una excursión de una semana completa. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Las cabañas, el lago, el géiser? Obvio que te acuerdas de él; me hablabas sin parar de cuánto te impactó la reserva. Un día estábamos dando vuelta por el bosque, todos juntos, buscábamos un lugar para realizar la fogata con los profesores. Era una tarde calurosa; pero de repente y sin previo aviso, se largó a llover, y todos tuvimos que volver a nuestras cabañas, pero, sin embargo, tú me convenciste de que continuáramos con la excursión por nosotros mismos. "Será divertido", "La lluvia no mata, cobarde" (no me creerás, pero desde entonces, camino sin paraguas convencido de que la lluvia no va a matarme, jaja) ¡Vaya que nos retaron luego! Pero valió la pena. ¿Te estás acordando ahora? Espero que sí, y que te estés riendo tanto como yo al escribir esto. Pues, si la recuerdas, tengo que decirte que en el momento en que estábamos en la gruta, estaba a punto de darte un decidido beso cuando terminó de llover, y ordenaste que volviésemos y buscásemos al grupo.<br>Por eso se dice que la lluvia es bonita. Porque trae hermosos recuerdos con olores a conífera y al desodorante barato del profesor Lester (¿Te acuerdas?).  
>Te amo, quiero verte pronto. Ahora, a seguir construyendo mi futuro. La semana que viene tengo un importante examen y si lo apruebo, podré olvidarme de la materia hasta entrado Enero; y eso significa más tiempo para pensar en ti.<em>

_ Trent._

_PD: Si es niña, deberías considerar el nombre Amaya o Carol. Los dos son hebreos, el primero significa "Lluvia Nocturna", y Carol significa melodía o canción. Quedaría bien lindo si me tatuara esas palabras, ¿no lo crees? Otra vez: te amo; y otras mil veces más lo haré. Te quiero._

Gwen no pudo evitar reírse, llorar, reírse, volver a llorar y reírse llorando al leer la carta que Trent le había escrito con tanto esmero. Ya sabía que él venía enamorado de ella desde pequeño, pero el leer esto la alegraba todavía más.  
>¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese dejado de llover? Tal vez hubiesen dejado de ser amigos, o tal vez lo de John podría haberse evitado. Misterios.<br>Tomó de inmediato la pluma, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de John entrando en la casa. De inmediato, guardó la carta en el cajón de su mesa de luz con apuro y atolondrada bajó las escaleras. Se retó a sí misma en su mente, ahora que tenía una vida a quién cuidar, debería tener más cuidado y tratar de ser un poco menos torpe.  
>Se encontró con John en la sala de estar, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se supone que estaba lista para decírselo; había practicado, había repasado más de mil veces en su cabeza lo que le iba a decir y cómo lo haría; pero ¿¡cómo carajo esperan que sea igual algo que sucedió en su mente a algo que podría terminar mal en el peor de los casos!<br>Estaba nerviosa; era cierto.

— John —le dijo ella, rascándose el brazo a modo de tick—. Hola.  
>— Hola Gwenny —dijo él, dándole un muy despreocupado beso en la mejilla, mientras soltaba su maletín en uno de los sofás—. ¿Está lista la cena? Me duele la cabeza y me quiero ir a dormir.<br>— Sabes —interrumpió ella. En ese momento le hubiera encantado dedicarle todo tipo de insultos como "¿Acaso esperas que me convierta en tu mucama?" y gritarle la vida; pero no tenía que desviarse del tema, tenía que concentrarse y hacer que la situación pareciera normal y nada sospechosa—, yo...tengo algo que decirte.  
>— ¿Qué?<br>— John...yo...vamos a ser padres.

Su marido se quedó no boquiabierto, no sorprendido, pero sí paralizado. Se quedó ahí, quieto, como si nada, mirándola fijo, con sus ojos penetrantes. Hasta que luego, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo sabes?  
>— M-me hice ese, ese, em, ese test. Ya sabes. Lo tengo por si lo quieres ver...<br>— No, está bien. Tú...vaya.  
>— No estás contento, ¿verdad?<br>— Es sólo que...Gwenny —le dijo, repentinamente, acercándose a ella en un rápido paso y tomándola por los brazos; su semblante parecía triste y estresado, como si estuviese pidiéndole a Gwen que entendiera algo—, tengo la mente llena de cosas últimamente. Nuevos inversionistas, trámites, papeles, viajes...no puedo pensarlo con claridad ahora, ¿me entiendes? Y...es tan repentino...es tan brusco, no sé qué decirte. Tal vez es demasiado pronto, esto, para nuestra relación...  
>— ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que aborte? —inquirió Gwen, mirándolo enojada y sorprendida por lo que acababa de insinuar.<br>— No, ¡no! —le dijo él, acariciando su cara— ¡Jamás te pediría que hiciéramos eso! Lo hecho, hecho está, Gwen. Y no, no te dejaré. Jamás lo consideraría ni por un segundo.

Los dos hicieron silencio. Tampoco es que a Gwen le fascinara la idea, pero debía admitir que tuvo ganas de espetarle en la cara "Pues, ¿sabes qué? Te mentí, no es tu hijo; es de Trent, y el sí está interesado". Pero esa sería una muy mala idea.

— Bueno...me voy a acostar.  
>— ¿No vas a cenar, entonces?<br>— No, está bien.

Listo, se lo había dicho. Y pareció que John se lo había tragado entero enterito.  
>"Me pregunto qué pasará si descubre que es mentira", pensó Gwen.<p>

15 de Noviembre de 1995

1:09 hs

"_Lee la carta primero. Luego, cuando yo te diga, abre el pequeño sobrecito dentro del sobre. Te sorprenderás, te lo juro, así como me sorprendí yo._

_ G."_

"_Trent:_

_ Lamento no haberte escrito la carta de la última semana de Octubre. Trato de hacerlo todas las semanas, pero las cosas por aquí se han puesto un poco complicadas. No es nada grave. La mamá de John enfermó y tuvimos que venir a cuidarla, ¿adivina quién la cuida? *señalándose* Con todo el debido respeto, esa vieja no hace más que quejarse todo el tiempo. ¿Y a dónde van a parar esas quejas? A mis oídos. Es culpa de John que se sienta sola, no mía; no es mi deber de "nuera" consentirla. Y sin embargo lo hago. Deberían darme el Nobel de la Paz.  
>OK, no, jaja. Trent, tengo maravillosas noticias para ti: bueno, depende de cuánto ames a nuestro bebé, y yo creo que aún sin haberlo visto se ha ganado gran parte de tu corazón, ¿verdad?<br>Oye, por cierto, los nombres que escogiste son hermosos.  
>Me encanta Amaya. Y Carol, me recuerda a la Navidad. Son hermosos nombres, Trent, me hace llorar de alegría que te hayas tomado la molestia de pensarlos. Te amo demasiado cariño.<br>Yo por mi parte había pensado en Danae. No sé bien de dónde salió, pero tiene que ver con la naturaleza, y, bueno, tú me conoces, jajaja. Un nombre que me conquistó a primera vista es Alexei; creo que es ruso, deriva de Alexander o Alejandro, que significa "el que cuida a los hombres". No lo elegí por su significado sino por cuán bien suena el nombre; Alexei, Alexei, no me canso de repetirlo._

_No puedo parar de sonreírme, Trent. ¿Recuerdas la nota del principio de esta carta? Abre ahora el sobrecito adicional. ¿Sorprendido? Yo me quedé extasiada y totalmente pasmada cuando vi la ecografía. No es uno solo, Trent; son dos y son mellizos. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Mellizos! Saluda a tus hijos, cariño. ¿No son lindos? ¿No se ven tan...indefensos, pero tan tranquilos?  
>Sé que sueno totalmente diferente a lo que sonaba meses atrás. Solía llamarle "cosa" (perdónenme bebés por eso, me odio por haberlos llamado así alguna vez), hasta que, lo admito, no lo negaré; les tomé cariño. Y ahora que sé que son dos, no te imaginas. Es tan...inquietante. No quepo en mi alegría. Me ando sonriendo todo el tiempo, por la calle, con mis amigos, estoy constantemente sonriéndome.<br>Simplemente no puedo borrar semejante muestra de felicidad. ¡Soy feliz, Trent! Claro que lo sería mucho más si pudiera compartir este momento contigo, juntos. No quiero pensar en eso ahora; no dejaré que nada ni nadie me saque la alegría que tengo encima.  
>Ah, y la otra fotografía, soy yo. Estoy gordísima, no puedo creer que todavía falta camino por recorrer. Igualmente, el doctor me dice que para estar de cuatro meses, mi peso es bastante bajo pero dentro de lo ideal. Pronosticó que tal vez los bebés sean tan escuálidos como yo, jaja.<br>Oh, y no te conté la otra parte. Ya se sabe qué son. Un niño y una niña. Por mi parte creo que me he decidido de lleno por Alexei; mis amigas me compraron muchísimos libros, y entre ellos hay un par de nombres y sus etimologías. Me leí los dos en tres días. Y no encontré, juro que no encontré nombre que me gustara más que ese. Alexei. Te dejo escoger el nombre de la niña.  
>Te preguntarás...que hay con John en todo esto. Pues, odio tener que decirte esto. Pero días después de enterarme del embarazo yo...tuve que ocultar la mentira, Trent, o estaría frita...me acosté con él, y luego le di la noticia. Trent, lamento tanto esto. De verdad, sabes que de verdad desearía que pudiéramos disfrutar esto juntos, te lo juro. John no se ve interesado para nada, juro, juro, que no ha preguntado NADA sobre los niños en todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera sabe que son dos. Odio que alguien que no lo merece vaya a ser padre, te juro que lo detesto. Me encantaría que tú, que te preocupas, que piensas en nosotros (nosotros, oh cielos Trent, ¿no suena increíble?) y te tomas la dedicación de preguntar cómo estamos (¡Ay!), pudieras tener la dicha de llamarte padre de los pequeños. Pero eso se verá con el tiempo, lamentablemente.<br>Decide el nombre de la niña pronto; ya quiero decírselo a mis amigos y a mi familia, decorar sus cosas, comprar todas esas chucherías, ¡por favor! Espero que no te moleste el que ya haya comprado una calcomanía que dice "Alexei a bordo" para el auto. Por favor Trent, no me quites este nombre, por favooooooor =) ¡Me encanta demasiado!  
>Ya se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, y muero por verte y darte un gran abrazo cuando llegues, y susurrarte algo al oído sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Es nuestro secreto (en el principio, nuestro pequeño iba a llamarse con algún nombre que significara "secreto", pero no encontré ningún nombre así : Pero Alexei suena bien, ¿a que no?).  
>Te amamos (yo y tú sabes quienes más),<em>

_ Gwennie, Alexei y Niñita (¿?)"_

"Alexei y Amaya", pensaba Trent todos los días. "Alexei y Amaya" estaban en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo; Alex y Amy, hasta sabía cómo los iba a llamar. Trent enloqueció aún más cuando se enteró que eran dos; ¡dos! Dos hermosísimos niños. Bueno, un niño y una niña, el plural, técnicamente, es "niños". Por supuesto no faltó el amigo que le pidió a Trent ser el padrino, pero él les respondía con tristeza con la historia de este fatídico triángulo amoroso.  
>No paró de mostrar las fotos que Gwen enviaba, prácticamente toda la universidad las había visto. Había pasado de tener cinco portarretratos sencillitos con una foto de ella, una de sus padres y sus dos hermanos, otra con sus nueve gatos, otra con un amigo muy cercano de Allentown y una suya con Gwen, a tener más de veinte, todas con fotos de ecografías, dibujos que Gwen hizo de los pequeños, y más. Su preferida era una que Gwen se había tomado de su panza, con un corazón dibujado, y escrito debajo "Te queremos, papi", que en el momento recibido lo había hecho llorar.<p>

4 de Diciembre de 1995

14:35 hs

Miraba todos los cuadros mientras empacaba sus cosas: ropa, exámenes para mostrarle a su madre, partituras, más fotos, obviamente las cartas de Gwen, los libros de estudio (por mucho que odiara llevarlos, aún tenía que estudiar, un poco), y más cosas.  
>Tomó un taxi hasta Allentown, directo a casa, sin escalas. Lo primero que haría sería llamar a Gwen para que fuera a la casa de su madre, donde se instalaría cuando llegase (ya que el departamento que rentaba antes de irse a la universidad estaba siendo ocupado). Si iba directo a su casa, sabía que después de tanto tiempo sin besar sus labios, no aguantaría y esa sería una terrible metida de pata.<br>Cada kilómetro que avanzaba, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco. Finalmente podría ir...una Navidad como ninguna otra se avecinaba.  
>Cuando llegaron a Allentown, casi muere de los nervios. ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso? Gwen no era nadie de otro planeta, ni una desconocida, ni nada por el estilo. Pero aún así estaba nervioso.<br>El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de la madre de Trent, él le pago, bajaron sus maletas del baúl y luego, tocó el timbre.  
>Su madre, como las de todos nosotros, lo recibió afectivamente, entre abrazos y muchos besos y apretones de mejillas incluidos. Eso también era algo que Trent había extrañado, a decir verdad.<p>

— Ma, necesito usar el teléfono. ¿Puedo?  
>— ¡Trenty! Me sorprende que preguntes eso, ¡cariño! Esta es tu casa, por supuesto que puedes. Mientras tanto llevaré tus maletas a tu cuarto, y luego, prepararé algo dulce. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Algo en especial?<br>— Sí, ¡sí! —saltó Trent como un loco niño pequeño, dándose vuelta en el sofá con el teléfono en mano y una sonrisa gigante en la cara— ¿Tienes frambuesas?  
>— ¿Quieres las galletas con mermelada a la Franny Buesa? —un nombre casi código entre ellos dos, inventado por la madre de Trent. Éste asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, y su madre desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa picarona.<p>

De inmediato, tomó el teléfono y marcó. Le sudaban un poco las manos.

— ¿Hola? —esa hermosa voz del otro lado del teléfono...  
>—...Gwen —se animó a decir—. Soy yo, Trent. ¿Vienes a casa?<br>— ¡¿Ya estás aquí?  
>— Oye, ¡no precisas gritarme, cielo! Vamos, ven. Apuesto a que a ya sabes quiénes les encantarán las galletas de frambuesa de mamá.<br>— Ohh, entonces ten por seguro que estoy en camino. ¡Qué rico, ñam! Estaré allí en seguida. ¡Qué lindo que hayas vuelto!  
>— A mí también me alegra. Te veo aquí.<p>

Acto seguido se dijeron "te quiero" y cortaron.

— ¿Va a venir Gwenny, Trenty? —dijo su madre, gritando desde la cocina.  
>— Sí, mamá.<br>— Ay, tienes que verla, querido. Doy por hecho que sabes que está encinta, ¿verdad hijo? —comentó ella, entrando otra vez en la sala mientras se secaba las manos con un repasador, y se sentaba junto a él.  
>—...sí. Sobre eso te...<br>— Está más hermosa que nunca —interrumpió su madre alabando a su "amiga" —, tienes que verla. De por sí Gwenny siempre ha sido una hermosa muchachita, tan delicada, tan bonita... ¡Y esa barriga! Está enorme. ¡Tienes que verla, tienes que verla! ¿No te pone contento por ella?  
>— De hecho, ma, me ha enviado fotos durante el año. Y sí, sí está más linda que nunca. Y sí, también me alegro por...ella.<p>

Sonó el timbre, y a través del cristal de la entrada, una sonriente Gwen saludaba con entusiasmo.

— Y por ti y por mí —añadió Trent, y se paró a abrir la puerta, dejando a su madre algo confundida.

En cuanto abrió, la muchacha se le abalanzó a los brazos y él la estrechó con sumo cuidado entre ellos. ¡Gwen no lo soltaba! Al contrario; lo apretaba contra sí cada vez más.

— ¡Trent! ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Trent no tenía palabras, pero le respondió empujando su cabeza contra su hombro. El abrazo se volvió menos efusivo, y solamente se quedaron así, abrazados en el umbral de la casa, bajo la luz del atardecer, meciéndose.

— ¿Puedo...hablarles? —preguntó él, susurrándole al oído.  
>— Por supuesto que sí —permitió Gwen, rebosante de alegría, susurrándole también—. Han esperado un largo tiempo y te quieren conocer.<p>

Entonces Trent se arrodilló, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que decir un simple y sencillo "...H-hola..." debido a sus nervios y a su éxtasis.

— Gwenny, yo...quiero contárselo a mamá. Y quiero hacerlo contigo —pidió Trent, mirándola desde debajo, e incorporándose luego.  
>— Me parece lo correcto —aceptó ella, seriamente y lo abrazó.<br>— ¡Gwenny! —dijo la madre de Trent, apareciendo repentinamente en el umbral con ellos— ¡Querida! Hola, ¡ay, qué preciosa estás! Pasa, no te quedes afuera. Gwenny, estás hecha una princesita.  
>— Gwen no es una princesa, mamá —aclaró Trent, quien sabía que a Gwen nunca le había gustado que le llamaran así.<br>— Trent, está bien —le contestó la aludida, riéndose.  
>— Ay, siéntate. ¡Con cuidado! A ver si pasa algo con el pequeñito...las galletas ya están en el horno; mientras tanto, me vas a contar todo, ¿entendido, linda?<br>— Está bien —respondió ella riéndose, divertida; mientras su mano buscaba la de Trent, y él, al darse cuenta del dulce roce, se la estrechó— Bueno, resulta ser que son mellizos. Es una pena que no haya traído la ecografía para mostrarle.  
>— Y-yo tengo una —dijo Trent, parándose—. Una copia que me mandó Gwen hace unos meses. Iré a buscarla.<p>

En menos de un parpadeo, Trent apareció con el portarretratos en su mano, y se lo dio a su madre.  
>Apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, rodeando a Gwen con los brazos, esperó a que su madre reaccionara.<p>

— ¡Son tan lindos! ¡Mi Gwenny, no puedo creer que vayas a ser mamá! —mencionaba alegremente (tal vez, sí, un poco cansador también) la anciana mujer, observando anonadada la fotografía.  
>— Gracias, señora Dubbening. Son Alexei y Amaya —y entonces Trent sintió un vuelco en el corazón; oírlo de su boca era aún más hermoso, era una hermosa e inspiradora música... —...sus nietos.<p>

La señora Dubbening levantó la vista de inmediato, sorprendida, pero era una sorpresa que bien podría haberla matado.

— ¿Qué...?  
>— Mamá —comenzó a decir Trent, mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la miraba a los ojos—. Creo que es hora de que sepas que yo soy el padre de los niños.<p>

La madre de Trent no tenía palabras. Esto comenzaba a preocupar a ambos jóvenes; veían venirse un tormento de regaños, y no les gustaba nada la idea de que la mujer estuviera en desacuerdo con la noticia. Pero para fortuna de ambos, cuando la señora Dubbening pudo reaccionar después del shock, sonrió, y como era típico en ella, se puso a gritar cada una de las palabras que dijera.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Ay, jovencitos! —les dijo casi gritándoles en el oído, mientras daba vuelta al sofá y los abrazaba juntos por detrás— ¡No puedo creer que sean, que ustedes, es decir...ay! Esto es increíble; esto es in-cre-í-ble, ¡no puedo esperar a contarles a todos...!  
>— No, mamá. No puedes. Arruinarías nuestra vida.<br>— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —hasta que su cara se ensombreció, y ella cerró su boca. Miró a Gwen, y ella esquivó su mirada, avergonzada, dándose cuenta de que la madre de Trent se había dado cuenta. John. Estúpido John.

Y entonces ambos le contaron la historia. La mamá de Trent se mostró un tanto disconforme, lamentablemente; pero accedió a no contar nada. Además no podía estar enojada con los dos. Le habían dado la mejor noticia del mundo, iba a ser abuela por tercera vez, ¡y de dos niños! Era algo que merecía celebración, pero lamentablemente no podían hacer tanto bullicio. John se enteraría.  
>El resto de la tarde lo pasaron conversando, haciendo planes a futuro. El futuro al que tanto le temían.<br>Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, o, al menos, lo más cerca de "perfecto" que se pudiera. Perfecto hubiera sido sin John de intruso en todo esto. Pero hay cosas que simplemente no podían ser...  
>Gwen pasaba mucho más tiempo en la casa de Trent que en la suya propia. Se la veía tan feliz. Ahora que él estaba de regreso, no se despegaba de su lado ni un segundo; estaba todo el tiempo detrás de él, como su segunda sombra, haciéndole compañía. A Trent tampoco le molestaba. Hasta era gracioso ver cómo había cambiado Gwen con el tiempo; la vieja Gwen probablemente no hubiese aguantado todo un día cerca de él.<p>

12 de Diciembre de 1995

00:43 hs

Pero lamentablemente el futuro no tenía planes para ellos.  
>Una noche, estaba Trent solo, sentado junto a la chimenea en las sombras. A su lado, había un gigantesco árbol de Navidad blanco, que sus dos hermanos que habían estado de visita ayer con sus familias ayudaron a armar. A ellos también les explicó lo sucedido, y también lo felicitaron.<br>Sin embargo nada era lo mismo que lo que sería si Gwen no estuviera con John. Estaba abordado por una ira furiosa, que lo consumía lento, lento, más lento. Tan cansado estaba de esta historia, de que tuviera que ser todo tan clandestino...no era lo mismo. Si Gwen estuviese con él, podrían salir a comprar las cosas de los niños, ir al doctor juntos, gritarle al mundo...  
>De repente, alguien tocó desesperadamente a la puerta, e hizo que Trent se sobresaltara. No veía a nadie a través del cristal, es decir, había alguien, pero le era imposible reconocerlo porque estaba de espaldas. Al abrir, apenas tuvo tiempo para descubrir que era Gwen, ya que ella se abalanzó sobre él, llorando de una manera desconsolada y mortal.<p>

— ¡Gwen!

Ella sólo seguía llorando, sin contestar nada, en los brazos de Trent que la rodeaban y le hacían sentir que había llegado al lugar más seguro que podía existir en el mundo. 

— Oye, oye, ¡Gwen! ¿Qué pasó? Mírame —exigió Trent, preocupado y confundido. No era usual que alguien se apareciera a medianoche y se entregara a sollozar en sus hombros.

Al levantarle la cabeza, vio con horror un hilo de sangre correr desde su boca. Era algo bien angosto pero a Trent le pareció peligrosísimo, y enloqueció más que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué te pasó? Gwen, ¿qué te pasó?  
>— John —contestó ella entre sollozos, hundiendo de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio—, Trent, él sabe...él encontró... —y no pudo seguir hablando, largándose a llorar más fuerte.<br>— ¡¿Te golpeó? —preguntó Trent invadido por la furia, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Ella asintió—...esto no puede quedar así.

La soltó, y fue a por su chaqueta. Detrás de sí Gwen, horrorizada lo perseguía, y lo jalaba del brazo, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

— No; por favor, Trent, no vayas, no lo hagas —insistía ella, desesperada, sin poder dejar de llorar.  
>— Solamente le hablaré —dijo él.<br>— Pero por favor no vayas, por favor, quédate aquí, quédate conmigo...

Trent se quedó en silencio. Era difícil; por un lado, se sentía lleno de impotencia de no poder ir y golpear al sujeto, pero por el otro, no quería herir más a Gwen, que parecía devastada. Imbécil, ¿cómo, ¡¿cómo se iba a atrever a pegarle así? Quería tomar medidas de inmediato, pero finalmente...decidió abstenerse de hacerlo. Sin decir palabra, volvió hacia Gwen, la abrazó y le besó su cabeza.

— Está bien —asintió él, hablando por lo bajo—. Nos quedaremos aquí.

La hizo sentar en el sillón junto a él, y así se quedaron los dos, viendo el fuego por largo rato. Ninguno hablaba. De vez en cuando Gwen se acomodaba en el pecho de Trent, pero sin decir nada. Estaban callados por la ira y la impotencia.  
>Entonces alguien golpeó a la puerta. Eran golpes desesperados como los de Gwen, pero un vozarrón detrás demandaba con suma exigencia que abrieran la puerta, que sabía que estaban ahí.<p>

— No le abras —pidió Gwen, mientras los dos se ocultaban tras el sillón, en una voz baja que de inmediato se rompió como el cristal por el llanto.  
>— No lo haré —contestó él—. Quédate callada.<br>— ¡Abran! ¡Cobardes, abran! 

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que John amenazó:

— No me dejan otra alternativa, tiraré la puerta...

Y dicho y hecho, la tiró. Se veía escalofriante; y de inmediato los encontró a ambos detrás del sofá.

— ¡Ve a casa de inmediato Gwendolyn! —exigió, agarrándola del brazo.  
>— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que le pegues de nuevo? —acusó Trent, descargando toda su furia contenida.<br>— Tú no te metas imbécil —y soltando a Gwen, se acercó amenazadoramente a Trent—. Tal vez seas el padre de ese engendro, pero mientras Gwen me pertenezca, él también.  
>— Gwen no es de tu propiedad —desafió Trent, mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente conectados por sentimientos como el enojo, la ira y el desquite—. Y si ella se quiere quedar aquí, se quedará aquí.<br>— ¿En serio? —preguntó riéndose socarronamente John, cuando Trent notó algo puntiagudo sobre su cuerpo. John tenía un arma y había colocado el cañón contra su abdomen— O Gwen viene conmigo, o te mueres.

Trent no tenía palabras. Por supuesto que no iba a entregar así a Gwen, ni pensarlo...pero todo sucedió en menos de un segundo; en un parpadeo, todo estuvo perdido.  
>Gwen se metió entre los dos y forcejeó tratando de sacarle el arma a John; y en medio de la desesperación, la confusión, y todos los sentimientos mezclados...él disparó.<br>Un tiro directo a la yugular. La muñequita de porcelana cayó al suelo de inmediato, medio consciente medio dormida, mientras Trent veía con horror cómo se caía y hacía a tiempo para sostenerle la cabeza.  
>Estaba anonadado, furioso, tenía miedo, era...era horrible...no podía estar pasándole esto, ¡no, no, no podía pasarle algo así! ¡Gwen no se lo merecía! No podía pasar esto, no...<br>Rápidamente llamó a Emergencias desde su celular, pero fue importunado por John una vez más, que le arrebató el celular y lo tiró lejos.

— Tú no llamas a nadie.  
>— ¡Se está desangrando imbécil! ¡Aún podemos salvarla!<br>— ¿Para que me lleven preso? No lo creo, ¡no lo creo!

— Si a Gwen y a los niños les llega a pasar algo, te juro que estás frito.  
>— ¿De verdad? —y apuntándole al corazón, disparó sin reparos; Trent cayó al suelo junto a Gwen, los dos, casi sin vida, los dos, mirándose por última vez.<p>

Poseído por los celos, la furia, la impotencia y el poder, John acabó con la vida de los cuatro. Todo fue silencio cuando los moribundos amantes finalmente abandonaron sus cuerpos; un horrible silencio que lo inculpaba, que lo señalaba, que lo acusaba.

Había matado a la mujer que amaba...por un impulso. Una voz en su cabeza le decía "Irás preso". Otra, "mentiroso. ¡Tú jamás la amaste!". La tercera voz no soportaba la idea de haber matado; ¿cómo se vería esto en los periódicos? Sería desastroso, sería, sería el fin de la compañía bancaria de su familia...  
>No pudo hallar otra solución que introducir el cañón en su boca y jalar el gatillo. Así, cayó al suelo, entre los cuerpos de Gwen y de Trent. Debajo de John, las manos de los dos cadáveres se encontraban en el centro, y se entrelazaban, como representante del último deseo de los dos. Permanecer juntos hasta que la Muerte tocara a sus puertas, y cuando llegara, afrontarla juntos.<p>

**Feliz Cumpleaños Leels :3 ¡Felices 15s! Espero que lo estés pasando de maravilla en tu día, te lo merecés por ser alegre y por contagiar tu alegría =) Lamento el final triste, es que así tenía que suceder, D'x Odié tener que matarlos xD Pero, vaaaamos, los finales tristes rockean B)  
>Decidí que esta vez no usaría a Duncan como el malo, me cansé xD O tal vez esta vez quería otro tipo de personaje.<br>¡Saludos a todos!**


End file.
